Say You Won't Let Go
by Sakurafox666
Summary: I love the trope of Reyes getting upset whenever Scott gets hurt.


Scott collapsed onto his bed, muscles screaming and armor singed. He could still feel the heat from the blast; hot wind ripping at his shields as he was propelled back skidding across the ground and crashing into Vetra. Throat dry as SAM's voice echoed in his head and the world spun around him.

A close call.

 _Pathfinder, your heart rate is climbing_ , SAM intoned and Scott scrubbed a gloved hand over his face. He blew out a long sigh between his teeth, the noise whistling in the silence and forced his body to relax.

He and Vetra had made it out well enough. Drack had seen to that, tearing through the mercs that had tried to ambush them. His roar during a bloodrage was starting to become very soothing. Scott's lips stretched as he grinned.

Kadara was such a shithole sometimes.

"SAM have Kallo get the ship ready for take off," he ordered. They were done here for now. Scott wanted away from this planet and the backstabbing.

Speaking of...

 _You feel guilty_ , SAM whispered in the back of his mind. Scott felt a spike of annoyance. _Do you want me to contact Mr. Vidal?_

No, it's fine.

Reyes had been too busy to see him this visit anyways. Too caught up in the politics of running a shadow organization from behind the scenes. Keema had been very apologetic, but Scott understood. They both had other duties that took priority over...whatever it was they were doing.

They had never truly talked about what _'this'_ was. Only that Reyes wanted no more secrets between them and that was enough for now. Had to be enough.

Scott tensed as he sat back up, feeling the strain and his neck popped ominously.

 _You should report to the medbay_. SAM managed to capture his father's disapproving tone and it was almost funny. _You have several hairline fractures along your ribs_.

"Just hit me with another medpack then; I'll be fine." Scott rolled his shoulders. His joints were stiff, but the hiss and slight sting as his system was pumped with medication helped dull everything. "Thanks SAM."

"Pathfinder, we're almost ready to leave." Kallo's voice came over to speakers.

"Thanks Kallo, take off as soon as we have clearance."

Scott opened the seals of his suit, surprised to find a massive crack running along the chest piece as he peeled it off his body. Definitely a close call. Good thing his shields had been fully charged. Scott dropped it on the floor with a clack and started to unzip his undersuit, the weave thick and heavy against his fingers.

"Eww," he eloquently stated as dark bruises stuck out starkly against his pale skin. A splotched line that matched the crack of his armor blossomed across his ribcage and collarbone, purple and red twisting in violent streaks. Scott brushed a hand across the damage. It didn't really hurt that much anymore.

 _Adrenaline and medication are helping_ , SAM reminded him.

"You're helping me, is what you mean," Scott chuckled. He stood up to undo his boot seals when SAM pinged off an alarm.

 _Someone is trying to get aboard the Tempest._

Scott blinked. "What?"

"We're grounded," Kallo announced, voice irritated. "Port has been locked down."

"Um, why?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Vetra's voice came through the speakers now. "He's at the ramp."

"Oh someone's in trouble now," Liam sounded too gleeful for Scott's taste.

"Told ya you should have said goodbye," Drack grunted, adding in to the jabs. Scott glared at the ceiling. His crew was the fucking worst.

"I hate you all," he replied diplomatically. _Let him in SAM_ , he said privately.

 _Of course, Pathfinder._

Scott walked out of his room and glanced up to where the bridge and airlock were.

"Was it really necessary to lock down the _entire_ port?" Kallo's voice called out to someone.

"Where's Scott?" Reyes' tone was sharp and Scott wondered what had happened. Perhaps he needed the Pathfinder to deal with something. Why hadn't he just messaged Scott?

"Scott."

Shivers went down Scott's back and he realized he was being watched, sized up, and scrutinized. He turned his head carefully to see Lexi glaring at him from the medbay doors. Oh god, she was going to murder him. He wished he had put a shirt on.

"SAM says it's not that bad," he tried and her glare intensified. "Got some medi-gel floating through my system, I'll let you know in the morning how things are."

Her judgment didn't cease and Scott felt himself break into a cold sweat.

"There you are!" Reyes' voice cut through air and Scott turned, craning his head up. He wasn't prepared to see the other man's eyes wild and with a frantic edge to his movements. "Shit! What—are you ok?"

Scott was so taken back he couldn't do anything but stand there blinking like an idiot. Reyes slid down the ladder, almost slipping off.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Scott finally found his voice. "What's up?"

"Are you—" Reyes clicked his teeth shut as his eyes scanned Scott's body. He seemed livid, chest heaving and eyes bright and burning. "My contacts told me you were attacked, they lost sight after the explosion. I—no one knew what happened."

"Oh," Scott kept blinking. It was getting old but he wasn't sure how else to respond. He actually wasn't too surprised to find out that Reyes had people following him. In fact, it make his stomach squirm pleasantly at the implications. "Yeah, just an ambush. Vetra and I took some fire; they just caught us off guard. All fine now."

"And you were going to just leave?"

The heat in Reyes' voice surprised Scott. He shifted his stance and glanced over the other man's shoulder to meet Lexi's eyes. She flicked her gaze over to his quarters and nodded her head that direction.

 _Reading Mr. Vidal's vitals reveals he's struggling against a panic attack._

Oh shit. Scott's heart jumped to his throat and he swallowed. He motioned back to his room and stepped in that direction.

"When I talked to Keema earlier she said you were too busy to meet up," he explained. Reyes stayed rooted to the spot he was in, fists shaking. "I didn't want to bother you." Scott was still a little confused. "I was going to message you in a bit to let you know what happened."

"That's..." Reyes' eyes dropped to Scott's chest. The fight suddenly seemed to leave him and Scott didn't like the defeated look on his partner's face.

"Hey," Scott reached out and pulled Reyes into his room so the doors finally slid shut and they had the privacy this conversation clearly deserved. "Sorry, I didn't realize this would be a big deal."

Reyes made a noise, like a broken laugh and tore his eyes away from Scott. "I didn't even know if you were still alive. No one could find you. Your ship started to take off—I panicked."

"I can see that," Scott grinned. It wasn't the right thing to say as Reyes' eyes flashed to him, full of hurt and anger.

"I'm never too busy for you, Scott. Don't—don't do that. I— _fuck_." He looked back at Scott's injuries, haunted and reached out a hand to touch, but stopped a few centimeters away. Enough that the pathfinder could feel the heat from his fingers.

"Next time, I'll come straight to you," Scott promised.

Reyes' fingers curled into a fist. "There won't be a next time."

Terror ran through Scott, straight down his spine at those words. Something ugly twisted in his chest and he tried not to flinch.

"Oh..." _What a way to break up_ , he thought bleakly.

"Nobody on this planet will touch you again, I'm making sure of that now." Reyes' voice was dark and dangerous, eyes glinting. He rushed forward, mouth sealing around Scott's and they both groaned. Tongue sliding against his mouth, fingers threading through his hair, teeth pulling at his lips; Scott couldn't breath. Reyes was desperate and hungry against him.

They broke after a few moments and Scott's vision unfocused, dazed as his body tingled.

"You're _mine_ ," Reyes hissed against his ear, fingers tightening. "No one will forget that again. Anyone who touches you: dies."

It probably shouldn't be so hot to hear that. Scott should probably be worried as the Pathfinder that the man in front of him was basically promising to murder anyone who fucked with _his_ man. Instead, it sent a intense thrill through Scott.

 _Like the angara, Mr. Vidal seems to require physical reassurances._

 _SAM_...

Scott slipped his arms around Reyes' waist, leaner than his own, and dropped his head on the other man's shoulder. "Sorry for scaring you," he murmured into the hug, voice muffled.

Like a string had been cut Reyes sagged into the embrace, voice choking out into a strangled sob. He buried his face into Scott's neck and took several deep breaths, trying to reign back on his emotions.

"Scott—" His accent grew thicker. Scott couldn't help the warm smile that spread across his face. "Always have to be the knight in shining armor."

"Yeah, but that's what you love about me, right?"

He meant it as a joke, but the hitch in Reyes' breathing revealed something more. SAM confirmed it a moment later. The air went painfully silent and tense.

"Kiss me?"

Scott's heartbeat thudded loudly in his ear, but he was glad he said the words. Reyes pulled back, a cautious hope in his expression as his eyes grew overly bright. He never seemed to expect Scott to return his feelings. It made getting blown up today completely worth it.

Reyes poured everything into their kiss as he dragged Scott's lips to meet his own. A delicate sound, a soft moan escaped that wonderfully talented mouth. Scott drank in the noises, pushed until he had backed the smuggler up against the door and pinned him there. They danced together, tongues and teeth surging against one another until the air seemed to get sucked out of the room and breathing became necessary.

The room spun as Scott gasped, panting like he had run a mile. His fingers curled around Reyes' shoulder and he jolted as the man dropped to his knees.

"Wha—"

"I need more," the smuggler's voice was horse as he ripped away Scott's belt and pushed his suit further down. It was almost painful, the catching slide of the thick material along his erection, and Scott whimpered at the sensation. "I just _need_..." he trailed off again and shuddered, licking his lips as he sized up Scott's length.

Scott looked further down, saw Reyes' own erection pressing tightly against his pants, straining and creating a damp strain.

"I can—"

Whatever Scott had been about to say was cut off as Reyes' swallowed him whole without any hesitation; skillfully sliding down his throat. It was so impressive that Scott felt himself start to slip hit the tipping point of his climax.

 _SAM!_

 _I understand, Scott_.

And never had Scott been so thankful to have an AI share his body as SAM took control, felt as he was pulled back from the edge. It was both painful and a relief.

"Ah— _oh God_ ," Scott's fingers had buried themselves in Reyes' jacket. " _Mmhnn_. Reyes..."

That definitely had an effect as the older man shuddered and a hand started to trail down to touch himself. Scott felt his pulse quicken as he watch, greedy for the image, but Reyes withdrew his fist sharply. He moaned around Scott suddenly and the pathfinder went boneless, struggling to stay upright.

Their eyes suddenly locked. Scott froze. Reyes' mouth was full, lips red and stretched, his eyes blazing and Scott felt himself tremble. He couldn't help it, he bit his bottom lip at the sight before him.

It was a blur after that, the wet heat of Reyes' mouth enveloping him. The sounds that came from his mouth. The tremble of his lower back as his legs started to shake. The vulgar noises in the air. Finally, Scott's sob as he came in harsh spurts. Reyes caught most of it, but some started to leak a trail down the side of his mouth and Scott threw himself forward. Crashed into the smuggler and ravished his mouth, chasing the taste of himself.

Reyes jerked against him as the fell to the floor, thrusting against Scott's hips and tried to roll them over.

"Oh _hell_ no," Scott grunted and sat up. He straddled the older man and ground down with his ass against the other's clothed erection. "My turn."

"Scott! _Fuck!_ " Reyes thrashed, hands clawing at Scott's hips. "No teasing, _please_."

It was a little annoying how easily Reyes would beg. The man had zero qualms about it if it got him what he wanted. On the other hand, it was insanely hot and an immediate turn on for Scott.

He grinned, driving down harder, grinding at an excruciating pace. It dragged a wail of frustration from Reyes. "Who says I'm teasing?"

" _I do_. I— _uuhhnn_." Reyes threw his head back, muscles in his neck clearly visible. Scott felt him shiver, thrusting becoming unstable and erratic, before his let out a deep groan. His face was so expressive when he orgasmed; Scott loved to watch. The tremble in his lips, the blush that spread across his face, his eyes as a dozen different emotions passed through them.

"Stunning," he breathed. Reyes twitched underneath him. Their eyes met again. Scott winked.

Reyes chuckled a lot or laughed quietly to himself. Sometimes, if he was being a dick, he would giggle as Scott did something stupid when they were drunk. Never had Scott heard him snort and then give a full, unrestrained laugh that shook his whole body. At least until right this moment.

"Th-that's _my_ move," he gasped between breaths. Scott couldn't help but grin wildly in response. Eventually the smuggler tapped his thigh and Scott lifted himself up, rolling over so they were both on the floor together. He waited as Reyes finally regained control of himself before looking over.

"I love that you watch over me while I'm on this planet," he admitted.

"You...do?"

He was always surprised when Scott accepted all his underworld quirks.

"It means someone cares." Scott reached out and threaded his fingers through Reyes' hand.

"I do; deeply."

"Sorry, I made you worry."

"I'm always worried about you, Scott." Reyes wouldn't meet his eyes, but his hand squeezed tightly. "I thought my biggest fear was being nobody...but, its not. Rather, not anymore. _Losing you is_."

Scott felt the tears well up in his eyes and he tried to blink them away.

"I'd drop everything, leave Kadara, fly anywhere in this fucking galaxy if I knew you needed me."

The words were stuck in his throat.

"Promise?" he managed. Those beautiful amber eyes finally turned towards him.

"You make me want to be a better man," was the promise. Scott closed his eyes and let go of the fear.

 _"And remember...fall in love, at least once."_

"Yeah," Scott felt a tear slide down his cheek. He smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
